The description herein includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
In many instances, special effects are a significant part of a performance by musicians, speakers, comedians, or other performance artists. Special effects, which can include lighting, video, images, sounds, costumes or stage design accompanying a performance, contribute to the overall experience of the audience. However, typically the equipment required for special effects is venue specific and can be very expensive. For example, professional lighting systems can cost hundreds of thousands of dollars. This puts many special effects options out of reach for most performers.
One solution is to provide the performer with a portable and wearable accessory that contributes to the special effects for a performance. One example of a wearable accessory that attempts to provide such special effects is found in U.S. Patent Application 2011/0037606A1 by Boise, which describes eyeglasses having a sound activated lighting system. However, in many situations, having glasses with a lighting system may not be a desirable addition to the special effects of a performance. Additionally, Boise's lighting system does not appear to be made for use with different pairs of glasses such that the lighting system can be easily switched from use with one pair of glasses to use with another pair of glasses.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,103,318 to Levinsohn teaches a microphone accessory for newscasters with an electronic screen for a news reporter which has means to project advertisements, messages, logos, etc. to viewers (i.e., towards the camera filming the broadcaster). Similarly, U.S. Patent Application 2008/0205684 to Wilson describes a video screen or monitor display attachment for a microphone that projects content to viewers (i.e., towards the camera). However, these known systems draw focus to the microphone and away from the performance and the performer.
Thus, there remains a need for improved lighting devices and systems for performances.